To the Extreme
by MyCurrentObsession
Summary: When she catches the apple of her eye getting intimate with a member of the same sex, Xiao is devastated. But she's determined to win him, and if that means dressing up and acting like a guy, then she's willing. But things go wrong. XQ/SSX, on hiatus.
1. A Beginning of Sorts

AN- My first attempt a DW, and I'm attempting something so different from my usual style… But I've had the plot in my head forever, and I've been dying to write something about Xiao Qiao (she's kinda my favorite character, followed by Sun Shang Xiang, and then Ling Tong). See, it seems all people write about her is about her and Zhou Yu. And, while I've got nothing against it (it's even in this story, though one-sided), it's just that the two are a little _too _opposite, in my opinion. He's so serious, she'd never have any fun, and she's such a child, it would annoy him endlessly. _Instead_, I whore her around in crack pairings, like the one in this fic, and I put him with Sun Ce, and only him. Now I _could _ramble on forever here, but I think I'll let you get to the actual story now. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: If I own DW, people would be paired way differently, so clearly I own nothing.

Pairings: Shang Xiang/Xiao Qiao (main); Zhou Yu/Sun Ce (side); Gan Ning/Ling Tong (side); one-sided Zhou Yu/Xiao Qiao, on her part

* * *

**A Beginning of Sorts**

"Xiao Qiao! Are you done packing yet?" The voice came from a petite girl with dark hair done in braids, and chocolate eyes gleaming inquisitively. Well, I figured they were, anyway. I couldn't really tell, cause I wasn't looking. I was kinda busy. Still, I could easily imagine the impatient glint in her eyes, despite her gentle nature. Of course Da Qiao is on my case; my sister packed quickly and efficiently for our annual ski trip, while I'm still in my giant closet trying to figure out what I should bring to impress _him_.

Him being Zhou Yu, the most intelligent, serious, and downright _hot _guy to ever walk the earth. He graduated from college just last year, crushing my dream of going to school with him, but not my will to win him over. I hadn't worked extra hard and skipped a grade just to be disappointed, no way! So, I went and talked with Sun Quan, the brother of Zhou Yu's best friend. Winter break was approaching, and it was the perfect chance! I invited the Sun siblings and Zhou Yu, and they all accepted!

_Sigh… _I still can't believe it. I'm actually going to be spending time with the guy of my dreams all through winter break! Now if only I could find a way to get the two of us alone…

I smiled dreamily. That'd be like heaven…

"Xiao _Qiao!_" Leave it to my big sister to rain on my parade.

I sighed and glanced over my shoulder at her while holding a formfitting dress to my body, wondering if Zhou Yu would like it. Da Qiao was standing in the doorway looking appalled at how little I had in my suitcase. I gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah, Sis?"

My sister did not look happy. "Honestly, Xiao, I finished packing in ten minutes! You know, you have less than half an hour to finish packing, and then we have to hurry and pick up the others you invited!" She sighed tiredly. "You know how upset Father gets when we're late, considering this is the only time we ever really see him."

Father is a successful businessman. He has ski resorts and spas and similar attractions all over the world. But, since he's so successful, he's always busy, and we never get to see him. We pretty much grew up under the family servants, and only see him once a year, when we go to the first ski resort he ever opened. It's always that one we meet at, because to him, it's got sentimental value. It's the place that "started it all," so to speak.

Considering he's so busy and we almost never see each other, I can't say I care all that much about him. My sister thinks it's horrible of me to think that way of my own father, but at the same time, I can see that deep down she sort of resents him for it as well. After all, he pretty much left us for his work. Not that I don't appreciate being filthy rich now, it's just that I'm not all that fond of the guy who caused it.

Our mother has been ill her whole life, and she died not long after giving birth to me. As such, I know almost nothing about her, and Da Qiao only has the vaguest memories, herself.

It's hard to love parents you never had.

I rolled my eyes at my sister, still standing in the doorway, trying to act stern. "Well, he can get over it. It takes time to get the right outfit combinations, and I've gotta look _great_."

In response, she sighed and walked over to join me. "This is about Zhou Yu, then?"

I discarded the tight dress, figuring it inappropriate for the weather, and grabbed a forest green cashmere sweater coupled with skinny jeans and modeled them in front of my full-length mirror before nodding. "Duh! I mean, aren't you gonna try and look good for your guy?"

She blushed. "Sun Ce isn't _my guy_! I like him, is all…"

My sister, while being older, was so sweet and innocent, it made me feel like some sort of hooker on the street. "I meant that, silly. Don't you want to look good so he'll notice you?"

The mood changed so suddenly, I didn't know what happened. Da Qiao looked at her feet and twiddled her thumbs nervously. "A-about that…" she started, "…I've actually been thinking that it's time to move on."

Blank. Stare.

She blushed even harder under my scrutiny. "I mean, I've liked him for years now, and still nothing's happened, so maybe it's time to give up and move on…? You know, find someone new?"

I gawked. "You sure? I mean, really? Why would you just _give up _like that?!"

My elder sister finally met my gaze, her eyes shining determinedly. "Because I feel it's time to, that's why. I refuse to sit around waiting for something that just isn't going to happen any longer. I want to have fun over winter break, and I won't be able to do that if I'm hung up over Sun Ce."

I stared at her a little long, uncomprehending to her logic. "Well… if that's what you want…"

She nodded. "It is."

I bit my lip. "…Okay, then…" I'm beginning to think my sister is a little bit crazy.

Da Qiao smiled then. "Well, I'll leave you to your packing then. Please do hurry along." She started out, but stopped outside the door to turn and give me another message. "And Xiao, I think it'd do you good to do the same as me and move on, just so you know…"

I snorted in a very unladylike manner. Now I _know _my sister is crazy. Me, give up on Zhou Yu, a drool-worthy God in human form?

Not a chance.

* * *

AN- This was just like a prologue of sorts, so you know what's coming and how the characters are kind of going to be (or at least how Xiao is gonna be). Please review, and I promise future chapters will be longer!


	2. Disasterrific!

AN- First off, thanks for the reviews! I honestly thought that my fic would get like no attention, but I've already got a couple reviews! *shocked, but grateful* Anyways, I won't hold you up here. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I (_am up to no good…_) do not own DW or its characters.

Warning: Depending on how you take it, slight character bashing. But none is intended, really! I love all the characters! It's just that, I'm writing for Xiao's POV, and she probably _doesn't _love all the characters…

* * *

**Disasterrific!**

The ride to the ski resort was really, _really _boring. See, I insisted that we take my car, as it was like brand new and I figured it would impress Zhou Yu (guys like that kind of stuff, right?). But my sister insisted on driving, and she drives slower than any old geezer ever has. Why did she want to drive so badly, you ask? Well, for reasons unknown, Da Qiao is under the impression that I'm some sort of maniac behind the wheel.

I know, totally crazy, right?

I mean, _everyone_ goes over eighty _once _in a while…

_Anyways_, when we got to the Sun family's house (with Zhou Yu waiting for us there, of course), we came across a slight problem. See, I hadn't known there were more than two Sun siblings, and my car could only hold five people, max.

The girl, around my age, didn't seem guilty in the slightest that she had caused a problem by being there. She cared about nothing more than to look over my car, which she had seemingly fallen love with upon sight. Zhou Yu was, sadly, indifferent to it.

Anyway, with one too many people, another car was needed. Sun Ce insisted it wasn't a problem, and that he'd drive his own car along with his family and Zhou Yu, and that they'd follow my sister and I. Of course, that totally bummed me out. I had had a great plan in the works for the trip there, dang it! How am I supposed to get close to Zhou Yu if we're never together?!

So, I spent the two-hour drive moping, listening to my music. It was odd, really. My music is all really light and happy, like I usually am, but it was about the opposite of what I was feeling just then.

In the milliseconds that she wasn't staring intently at the road ahead, I could feel my sister's plaintive gaze on me.

Feel sorry for someone else, Da Qiao. I'll get my man, yet, you just watch.

By the time we arrived at the resort, my mood was black and foul. I could already hear our father harping on us for being late, and disapproving of my asking so many guys to come along for a two-week stay. I'm sure it'll be a subject of much interest at dinner with him tonight.

As if he has the right to say those things, when he was never there to teach me better.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't _hate _my father. In fact, sometimes, I really connect with him, and for a little while, my family doesn't seem---_quite_---so broken. I really treasure those moments. It's just that he's only ever tried to bond with us over winter break, and even then, he's working. I really despise him in those moments when he's trying to have family time, and then totally disregards us when something "comes up" work-wise.

When we arrived in front of the resort, the reaction from the other car was almost instantaneous.

The two more energetic of the four scrambled out of the vehicle to gawk at the entrance, and then stare at us in shock. Then, like true siblings, they reacted as one, "The _**Qiao**__ Ski Resort_?!"

Climbing out of my own car, I giggled timidly. "…Did I forget to mention that our daddy owns this place?"

Sensing no reaction other unbridled astonishment from the two, my sister continued, "Our father was the one who ordered this place to be built, along with many other places just like it all over the world. He's been in the business since we were very little, so we don't often get to see him, but that's alright. Since we're related to the man who runs this place, we always get in completely free of charge, as do our guests."

Sun Ce recovered first, turning to his younger brother and best friend to talk quietly--or, as quietly as a guy like him can be, anyway.

His sister (what was her name, again? Sun Shang Xiang?), on the other hand, looked at the two of us in a new light. "I guess I should have figured from the Porsche, but… you're rich?"

I raised an eyebrow as if to say, _That's a problem?_ and turned to give her brother's car another appraisal. It was a Ferrari. "You don't exactly seem to be beggars, yourselves."

While her brothers laughed softly, my comment caused the other girl to scowl, and I frowned in confusion. I mean, geez, what's her problem? It was a harmless joke!

Kinda…

Da Qiao, ever the mediator, stepped in to say, "Well, instead of freezing out here, why don't we all go in and check out our rooms, no?" She threw in a gentle smile for extra emphasis.

After some mumbling from the guys (mainly Sun Ce, who seemed to want to have a snowball fight right then and there; seriously, why is Zhou Yu friends with this guy? Though I wouldn't have minded chucking a ball of snow at Miss Contemptuous, myself…), and a jaded glare from Sun Shang Xiang, we managed to get inside without any squabbles.

Now, when Daddy had built this place, he had made sure to make it a piece of work. On the outside, it looks like a gigantic cabin of sorts, the kind of homey place you'd wanna stay and drink hot chocolate by the fire in. The _interior_, however, was much different. The inside was like a hotel. There was a lobby where people gathered a little ways in, a gift shop filled with all sorts of knickknacks, and elaborate decorations every which way you looked. It was certainly a… _unique _place to stay.

The first time we came here, my sister and I had been completely astounded at the way our father had done things. When I had bluntly asked him what he had been thinking (much to Da Qiao's horror), he had scratched his head sheepishly and replied, "Well, my idea was too great for me to let someone go and _steal _it. With a design like this, no one would dare to even try!" I could still remember myself replying, _Yeah, because you'll never get any visitors with a design like this, any sensible person would know better than to copy your idea!_

Seeing the looks on the Sun family's faces (and the slight widening of Zhou Yu's eyes, which is probably equivalent to the startled looks of the others), I smiled, recalling those old times.

Despite the fact that his idea was so eccentric and off-the-wall (or maybe _because _it was those things), the resort had had a steady stream of visitors from the moment it opened.

I grinned and walked confidently to the clerk, making sure to sashay in a way that would hopefully draw Zhou Yu's attention.

The bored looking girl behind the counter, no older than sixteen, definitely, glanced up from her magazine when I rang the bell. "What'll it be?" In response, I just smiled even brighter and pulled out my driver's license. The girl frowned, perplexed, but leaned forward to read it anyway. Her attitude changed completely upon reading my name.

She dropped her magazine immediately and hurriedly picked up the phone, much to my guests' bafflement and my amusement. "Mr. Qiao! Your daughters have arrived!" My father on the other line said a few lines and then promptly hung up. The clerk turned to me excitedly. "If you'd just wait a moment, and escort is coming to take you to your rooms, Misses Qiao… and guest."

I grinned brighter still. I love it when people give me immediate respect when they hear my last name. I love that sense of power. Da Qiao is always saying that it's not honest respect, but a sort of fearful distant attitude they put up upon learning who we are, and that I shouldn't be happy about it, but I don't know _what _she's thinking. I mean, people never take me seriously at first, but with the drop of a name, they're all ears! Who wouldn't want that?

…Right?

A maid came rushing from the elevator and came to a stop before us, bowing politely. "If you would all proceed quickly into the private elevator…"

Once in the elevator, I had the chance to check out Zhou Yu's reaction. His eyes were currently locked onto his best friend's, and the two seemed to be communicating without words. Talk about a close friendship…

Sun Quan was glancing nervously around the elevator, clearly not sure what to think. When he caught me staring, he threw me an uncertain smile.

Sun Shang Xiang was trying---and failing---to hide her appalled reaction.

I took a moment to, once again, wonder what was wrong with her. Every girl likes to be pampered, right?

Once we'd reached our floor (we were on the highest floor, the fifth, which was reserved for special guests), the maid smiled and handed my sister the room keys. "You may all take a single room, or choose to share. Either way, it's free of charge!"

We all shuffled out, leaving the maid smiling and waving as the door closed behind us.

The moment we were alone, Sun Shang Xiang huffed. "Talk about special treatment!" Catching the warning look on Sun Ce's face at his sister's---blatantly rude---remark, I decided to play it cool.

Smiling broadly, I twirled right there in the hallway, the very picture of innocence. "I know, right? Isn't it _great_?"

All the boys looked at me oddly, while the other girl glared at me with no small amount of disgust. Da Qiao sighed heavily. "Xiao Qiao…"

A pang of hurt washed over me at my sister's unspoken grievance. I just stopped a fight instead of snapping back---which is what I totally wanted to do---and this is how she thanks me?

To hide it, I all but pounced on the nearest door. "I want _this _one!"

My sister sighed again, but came over and gave me the key card. Once unlocked, we peeked inside, and she frowned uncertainly. "Are you sure you want this one, Xiao? It's a single, so you'll have it all to yourself, instead of sharing like we usually do…"

Seeing Zhou Yu and Sun Ce snagging the double directly across from my own room, my resolve was steeled. "Definitely! Don't worry, Sis! I'll be fine on my own, and this way you can get that peace and quiet you want so much!"

Da Qiao laughed lightly and complied, choosing the door two down on the right from my own.

Before they closed the door and my chance was lost, I shouted, "Hey, Zhou Yu, isn't it great that we got rooms right across from each other? We're, like, practically roomies!" I know, it was lame, but I had to say _something_.

In response, Zhou Yu smiled softly. "I suppose…" Sun Ce tried unsuccessfully to hide his chuckles, but I paid him no mind, anyway. I did catch his sister shaking her head at me with… was that _pity _I saw in her eyes? Why would she feel sorry for me? Is this some sort of _trick_? Her weirdness miffed me, so I went in my room and made sure to slam it behind me.

Nothing was said, but it had somehow been decided that we were all going to unpack, since no one left their room.

I never got that memo.

So, instead of doing what everyone else had decided to do, I threw my suitcase---actually, suitcase_s_---on my bed and headed straight across the hall, intent to start my 'Get Zhou Yu' plan immediately.

Standing not a foot outside the door, my hand inches from knocking, I heard a noise and I, being me, froze. It took virtually no time for me to realize that they certainly weren't packing, either.

"You know, you've gotta tell her eventually…" Concentrating, I heard this line, and just _knew _they were talking about me, so of course I did what any girl would do at this point in time: I eavesdropped.

"But Sun Ce… murmur, murmur, murmur…" I grit my teeth. Usually, I loved how silent and serious Zhou Yu was, but it made it pretty hard to listen in on him.

"You heard her out there, with her, 'Hey Zhou Yu, isn't it great that we got rooms right across from each other?'. She's getting serious." Sun Ce, on the other hand, had a loud and booming voice that came out crystal clear no matter how softly he tried to speak.

"I… I don't wish to hurt her, is all." I smiled at his compassion, but then immediately frowned. What did he mean, hurt me? Was he already dating someone? I checked up on him, asking all around! There's no way he'd have a secret girlfriend I don't know about…

The two were quiet for a moment, and it gave me time to think, but my ears picked up on another rather peculiar sound just then. Is that… _panting_?

"Well, I'm just saying, it'd be better to tell her. I mean, she's nice and all, but she seems almost… _obsessed_." I concealed a gasp, and promised myself that I'd make sure to give the eldest Sun murderous glances for the rest of the trip. "I mean, what if she just _walks in _on…?"

"…Then I'll deal with it then."

An exasperated sigh.

Silence, followed by more panting.

"This is so unlike you, Yu. Usually, you have everything planned so far ahead, but…" I gaped at Sun Ce's blatant usage of Zhou Yu's name in such a way. It almost sounded… romantic.

"This is different. You're… different, Ce."

I couldn't stop myself from gasping openly this time, but the two boys were obviously distracted, as they never heard the noise. I resisted the urge to throw open the door, afraid of confirming my suspicions.

So instead I waited.

I waited through quiet mumbles and sighs I couldn't comprehend. I waited through a few bouts of rigorous panting. I waited through moans.

…Wait.

_Moans?!?!_

In the long run, I blame them. No matter what people might say about me being too nosy or not minding my own business, I still believe that this is their fault.

They were the ones stupid enough not to lock the door, after all.

And so, I stood up and threw the door open rapidly, not sure I wanted to see what was happening, but needing to know, nonetheless. And sure enough, there was my Zhou Yu---you got that, Sun Ce? Mine, mine, _mine!_---wrapped in a passionate kiss with his best friend.

The two broke away instantly, but the damage was done, and after gawking at them speechlessly for a few moments, I turned and fled.

* * *

"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu was by no means a heartless person, and went to rush after her immediately, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Sun Ce sighed and shook his head. "Let her go, Yu. She won't listen to you right now, anyway. Wait until she's cooled off."

The elder of the two heaved a heavy sigh, but complied. And to think, just moments ago, Ce had been saying…

Sun Ce chuckled sardonically. "But man, is there ever a more perfect time to say 'I told you so'?"

Zhou Yu smiled at the bitter irony.

* * *

AN- Okay, a few things I've gotta say: first, I know Shang Xiang seems kinda bitchy, and I'm sorry for that. She'll get better. In her defense, she doesn't seem to be the type who'd like the special treatment. Second, _please _tell me what I can do to improve my writing. I like constructive criticism, really. If my characters are OOC, please tell me, I'll work on it, I promise. If you don't understand something, feel free to ask, and I'll (try to) answer. Now I certainly can't promise all updates to be as quick as this one, but hopefully I'll keep them going at a mildly fast pace, so as not to lose readers. Till next time~!

P.S- I used two different quotes, one from a popular movie/book series (in the disclaimer), and one from a popular game (the title). Take a guess at what they are! ^_^


	3. Beginnings of a Battle Plan

AN- Sorry for the wait! I've been busy working on other fics. But anyways, I'm back, and I hope my taking forever didn't like discourage you from reading. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we all know that I own nothing. So, the point of this disclaimer is pretty much moot.

Warning: Ling Tong. As a slightly---just slightly, I swear! It's mostly an act!---flamboyant gay. You have been warned. Also, you might notice my writing style is just a bit different. Mostly, it's in her italicized thoughts that it comes out. Her first couple of layers are sugary sweet determination, but deeper inside, she has some snark to show. That's what the italicized thoughts are for. Now if only she had a target other than herself...  


* * *

**The Beginnings of a Battle Plan**

I couldn't exactly go dashing to my room. It's too close, and Zhou Yu might try to yell apologies at me through the door, alerting everyone else of what's happening, and I do _not _want them knowing of what I've just found out. I'd rather not know _myself_! And waiting for the elevator's also a no-go. He'll catch me while I'm waiting for it to come up or for the doors to close. So, the only option I have left is… the stairs.

Hardly ever used, the stairs were built in a corner of sorts, so they were out of the way. After all, who in their right mind would choose stairs over an _elevator_? But, for once, I'm glad they're there. It gives me another escape route.

I thrust open the door to the staircase, and without looking back---if I see his face, I might hesitate. And… I don't exactly want him to see the look on _my _face, either, as that puffy near-tears state is never attractive---start rushing downwards. Down, down, in an endless spiral…

Three whole flights of stairs later, I stop, tired and dizzy to the point of nausea. It's only then that I realize: I can't hear another pair of footsteps following me. Zhou Yu… he… _he never even bothered to follow me_.

To me, this thought is the equivalent of having a knife run through my chest. And twisted.

Holding back tears, I stagger to my feet, still fighting back waves of vertigo and the urge to hurl up yesterday's lunch, before opening the door leading to the second floor and stumbling through the hall. Truthfully, I have no idea where I'm going: I just know that I'm _going_.

I want to stop right there in the hallway and cry, but my tattered pride remains stubborn, refusing to let me do that in public. I'm not gonna last much longer, so I've gotta find a place nearby where I can have a little peace and quiet to cry my eyes out in.

Every floor has a broom closet.

Since my father owns this hotel, I even know exactly where to find it. So, I rush towards it as quickly as I can and tear open the door to find…

Oops. My bad.

It's already occupied.

Now, normally, in a situation like this---this being me basically walking in on a couple making out---I'd hurry and apologize before rushing away, embarrassed, _especially _considering it was two _guys _who I'd caught in the act. Not this time. Considering the circumstances that had brought me here, seeing those two _guys _going at it caused the tears I'd been holding back begin to spring to my eyes once more and overflow.

Barely resisting the temptation to break down right then and there, I snapped, "Get a room!" and promptly slammed the door in their surprised faces.

Then I crumpled to the ground and sobbed quietly. There's only so much a girl can take! I mean, how could Zhou Yu _do _this to me?! If his conversation Sun Ce meant anything, then surely he knew---they _both _knew---how I felt? But still, he'd go behind my back and make out with his best friend? I mean, I know it wasn't official, or anything, but we were _almost _dating…

…Right?

I just don't understand… what do I do now?

I could hear the door opening behind me, but couldn't bring myself to care. A deep voice mumbled, "What's wrong with _her_?" but, for some reason, sounded distorted… The vertigo was back, and it was stronger than ever. I felt… like…

I picked myself off the ground slowly, wobbling. My vision was blurring. A few words slipped out of my mouth without my even realizing it: "I think… I'm gonna… pass out." _Yeah, way to state the obvious, Xiao. What __**brilliant **__last words…_

Then all I saw was black.

When I awoke, I was on a bed, there was a cool washrag on my forehead, and a presence beside me. I glanced around the room, my vision adjusting slowly.

The boy beside me noticed me, then. "Oh, you're awake?"

I nodded slowly, and another wave of dizziness overcame me. "Yeah… ugh." Not only did I feel crappy, but my voice was hoarse and dry.

The boy smiled and got up to walk over to the small fridge found in all the rooms here, ponytail---that's right, a _ponytail_. It's the first time I've ever seen a guy with a true ponytail, Sun Ce's shorter semi-ponytail not counting---swishing as he did so. When he returned, he had a glass of water ready for me. "Here you are. This should make you feel better!"

I sat up slowly, and reached for the glass before drinking greedily. The water took effect immediately, and I already felt immensely better. Until my stomach protested with a large growl and terrible hunger pangs, that is.

Mr. Ponytail chuckled. "I figured you'd passed out because you hadn't eaten. I've actually already got food ready for you, so just let me heat it back up."

Again, he left my side to wander, this time actually venturing into another room. When he came back, he had a steaming hot plate of spaghetti for me. I could already feel my mouth watering, it looked _that _good.

The moment that plate was in my hands, I started devouring it swiftly. I know, that was like really gross and unladylike of me, but I was _hungry_.

The boy watched me the whole time, amused. "So, am I to assume that you're one of those girls who starve themselves on diets?" He paused to appraise me. "Though you seem plenty thin already, hon."

I blushed under his scrutiny. "I swear I'm _not _that type of girl. I just…" I stopped to think, and blushed harder as I realized something. "…haven't eaten since last night, is all…" _But I'm not that kind of girl. I swear. Honestly.  
_

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And why, pray tell, is that?"

"I just _forgot_, okay? I was too nervous and excited about-" I cut myself off as the memories came flooding back to me. Suddenly, I was once again resisting the urge to cry. And the mere fact that those small thoughts brought me to tears, was, well, pretty pathetic…

Mr. Ponytail settled onto the bed next to me and put his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them gently. "…About…?"

Maybe it was the fact that whatever he was doing to my shoulders felt _really _good, or perhaps I just really needed to tell _someone_---or maybe it's because he's so feminine I might as well be talking to another girl, and it's _so easy _to tell a friendly girl everything---but I stupidly decided to start spilling my story to him. A complete stranger.

Yeah. _I'm just the most brilliant, anorexic person in the world! Whoo!_

Sniffling, I began, "…I was nervous and excited about spending two whole weeks with the guy of my dreams."

Again, he raised an eyebrow. "I take it things didn't go too well?"

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…_

"Ugh! That's the understatement of the _century_!"

Mr. Ponytail rolled his eyes. "Now you're being just a _tad _melodramatic, don't you think, sweets?"

I simultaneously flushed red from anger at his blasé response and internally cringed at his overly-flamboyant words. In the end, the latter emotion won out, and I found myself asking, "Why do you talk like that? It's just weird! I mean, are you _trying _to let people know you're gay? Because, well, if I hadn't found you and your boyfriend _in the closet_---" Insert his eyebrows leaping _way _up as he catches on to my _completely intended _double meaning here, "---and had met you normally, I'd _still _realize you were gay by now!"

He mutters a, "Rude!" in response---and I'm forced to admit, he's right. I'm not nearly this mean, generally. I guess it's true that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned---but it's almost completely drowned out by nearby laughter.

It's The Boyfriend. His laugh is reminiscent to a horse. His hair looks like a _bird's nest_. Seriously. I gawk at his hair for a good few minutes, giving Mr. Ponytail the time he needs to formulate a response.

"Call it a defense mechanism."

This not only catches my attention, but also shuts The Animal up as a nice bonus.

Then, I kindly say, "Come again?"

He frowns. "A defense mechanism. Years of experience have taught me that you women are _far _more persistent than men. If I acted indifferent, they'd chase me anyway, as they would if I claimed to have a girlfriend. Acting so outrageous really is the _only _way to get them to leave me alone, sadly enough."

For some reason, I take offense at that. Probably because it makes me feel like the guilty party in the Xiao-Zhou Yu-Sun Ce triangle. "Hey, now! I'm sure guys can be just as annoyingly unrelenting as girls!"

He rolls his eyes again. "Think again, princess." _Ooh_, biting sarcasm. It suits him, actually…

"Hey. Still in there?" I snap out of my daydreaming and nod, looking anywhere but his face. "For instance, in the pursuit of… someone, I tried _almost _everything to get him. My last resort was to impersonate the so called 'fairer sex', because that's what I thought he liked."

"Wait! You mean… dress up like a _girl_?"

"No, a monkey. Of course a girl! But, the thing is, I've still got my pride, and I _refused _to go through with it in the end."

Here I have to ask. "…So did you get the guy?"

He glares. "No." _Hah! See, perseverance is better! If you would've just tried that last ditch effort, maybe you would've_… "I got something _better_, because I waited for someone who didn't _need _me to be so outrageous and untrue. Patience is key."

I slide my glance towards the smug goliath blocking the door, and bite my lip so I can keep from saying that if _that _is better, his judgment must be seriously skewed. "…And what does this have to do with your previous argument, exactly?"

He sighs. "Sometime after all this, I acquired a rather… fixated fan in the form of a girl about three years my junior. Much like I had earlier, she tried everything in her power to tear me away from my current partner. Can you guess what her last try was?"

My eyes widen as the imagery comes easily. A young girl, probably about my age. Long silky hair, a crush on an upperclassman, and a truckload of determination. "No way…"

He levels his stare with mine. "Yes way. Though she made a rather sloppy boy. Had no clue what she was doing." A baggy shirt to hide her breasts. Long pants to hide her clean shaven, creamy legs. Hair tucked messily under a hat. Unperfected dude-walk. Speaking in low tones, with idiotic slang thrown left and right. All for the man she loves, because---to give up this far in the game just isn't an option.

That could be me.

I stand. Deliver a parting shout: "O-one case doesn't prove that you're right, ya know! And even if we _are _more perseverant, so what? It's a _good thing_!"

I shoved The Boyfriend out of the way, ignoring his angry and startled shouts---and expletives---and rush out the door. I'm smiling, tears long gone.

Come tomorrow, it's game time.

* * *

AN- ...But before that, it's dinner time. With "Daddy". And now that I've finally continued (I bet y'all thought this was a dead fic, didn't ya?), whadaya think? I actually really dislike the first part of this, but I kind of like the ending… Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. At least things are finally starting to get rolling (I'm trying to slow down a bit, actually. I think I rushed into things last chapter).


End file.
